Amor Indeciso
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: No sabe a quien elegir pero eso no es todo, hay una parte muy importante de su pasado que no logra recordar y se pregunta si sera bueno recordarlo o solo le causara dolor
1. Chapter 1

**Ruki: Hola! Aqui estoy con un nuevo fanfic que al fin logre dividir los caps, lo que pasa es que la tenia toda junta y no sabia como dividirla en partes, ahora les presento conmigo a mi gran amiga que siempre me acompaña... Mikan**

**Mikan: Hola ¬¬**

**Kyo: Y que? no me van a presentar?**

**Ruki: Y el es Kyo, el me va a ayudar ya que sabe todo sobre el gore y como debo agregarlo, aunque en los primeros capitulos no le voy a agregar nada de gore, va a ser mas adelante**

**Kyo: Mmmm... siento que se me olvida algo**

**Mikan: Que cosa ¬¬**

**Kyo: Ya me acorde, la razon por la que lograste conseguir el juego de Final Fantasy XIII**

**Ruki: No lo recuerdo muy bien**

**Kyo: Ese dia yo fui a la tienda unos minutos antes que tu y lo vi y... el que te atendio fue un chico de cabello cafe**

**Ruki: No, tenia el cabello oscuro y estaba del asco, era joven y parecia ser principiante pero estaba del asco**

**Kyo: El chico que vi al parecer estaba guapo o eso decian muchas chicas que igual estaba joven mmm...**

**Ruki: El chico que me atendio estaba hablando con alguien mas sobre un accidente que sucedio unos minutos antes**

**Mikan: Luego lo recuerdas Kyo ahora empieza con la historia ¬¬#**

**Ruki: Claro, ninguno de los personajes de HTF que aparezcan me pertenecen, solo algunos que inventare**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Happy Tree Town era un lugar agradable pero claro que como cualquier otro tiene sus problemas pero en esta ciudad los problemas eran muy extraños

-Este día la escuela fue divertida, aunque claro apenas mañana empezaran oficialmente las clases pero el estar ahí solo para la limpieza, no creí que sería divertido- dijo alegre una chica peli-rosa y ojos del mismo color

-Lo sé pero tengo miedo de mañana- le contesto una chica peli-roja con ojos carmesí

-¿Por qué Flaky? Entiendo que mañana entraran muchos chicos nuevos y los únicos que nos vamos a quedar ahí somos tú, yo, Petunia, pero vamos a poder hacer nuevos amigos-

-Eres muy amable Giggles-

-Solo soy una buena amiga- le dijo Giggles a Flaky amablemente mientras iban a su casa

Una vez ya estando en casa de Flaky

-Adiós Giggles, nos vemos mañana- le dijo Flaky despidiéndose

Al día siguiente en la ceremonia de nuevo año

-Hola Giggles- la saludo una chica peli-azul de ojos del mismo color

-Hola Petunia-

-¿No ha llegado Flaky?-

-No lo sé-

-Mira ahí viene corriendo-

-Hola Giggles, hola Petunia- las saludo Flaky jadeando

-Por poco y llegas tarde- le regaño Giggles a Flaky

-Lo sé, perdón-

-Silencio ya va a empezar- susurro Petunia

_-Bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar en el instituto Happy Tree, la mejor escuela en la ciudad, sabemos que este año hay más chicos nuevos por lo que espero que todos se puedan llevar bien-_ terminó de comentar el director _–__ahora por favor pasen a sus salones y clases asignadas_.

-Me pregunto si este año hablan chicos lindos- dijo emocionada Petunia

- Eso espero - dijo Giggles. A Flaky no le importaba, ella solo quería tener una vida tranquila

Al sonar el timbre todos tomaron su lugar y entro el profesor a pasar lista y a comenzar la clase.

Al terminar la clase las tres amigas salieron a tomar aire, cuando iban subiendo a la azotea vieron a dos chicos que parecían nada normales, ¡los dos volaban!

- Mira hermano tres lindas damiselas y una de ellas es Flaky - dijo un chico peli-rojo, de ojos rojos que apenas se veían por su antifaz azul.

- Buenos días - dijo un chico peli-azul muy parecido al otro chico pero lo diferenciaba por su cabello y ojos azules y el antifaz era rojo.

Las chicas peli-azul y peli-rosada notaron que su amiga peli-roja estaba asustada.

- Mi nombre es Splendid - dijo el chico peli-azul saludando a las amigas de Flaky.

- Y mi nombre es Splendont - se presento el peli-rojo.

- ¡E-es-están v-vo-volando! – dijo asustada Flaky mientras estos se le acercaban para verla bien.

- Claro, somos superhéroes – dijo el peli-rojo.

- Es algo anormal – dijo Flaky aun asustada - ¿Por qué hasta ahora me entero de eso? – pregunto aun nerviosa.

- Es que… - comenzaba a hablar Splendid.

- Hace no mucho que ocurrió – interrumpió Splendont.

- E- está bien – dijo algo nerviosa Flaky.

- ¡Que genial! – gritaron sorprendidas Petunia y Giggles.

- Oye Flaky, ¿acaso te gusta alguno de esos dos chicos? – pregunto Giggles murmurando y riendo.

- ¿O tal vez los dos? – le pregunto de la misma manera Petunia.

- ¿Eh? Ehmm n-no – contesto Flaky totalmente ruborizada y por suerte antes de que le preguntaran alguna otra cosa sonó el timbre – _Uff… salvada por la campana _– pensó.

- Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, ¿en qué grupo están ustedes? – pregunto Giggles.

- En el 3-B – le contesto el peli-rojo y después se retiraron las tres amigas, los dos gemelos estaban ruborizados todavía por la pregunta que escucharon que le hicieron a Flaky sus amiga. Los dos gemelos estaban enamorados de Flaky pero ninguno sabía los sentimientos del otro.

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el salón a excepción del maestro que todavía no llegaba.

- Oye Flaky, ¿Por qué esa cara? – le pregunto preocupada Petunia

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Flaky distraída

- Oye Petunia qué te parece ese chico – le pregunto Giggles señalando a un chico rubio que traía una chamarra amarilla con orejas de conejo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Petunia poniendo ruborizada a Giggles

- Mmm… un poco tal vez – le respondió Giggles un poco ruborizada

- Entonces por qué no vas y le hablas – respondió Flaky – yo iré contigo, no te preocupes.

- Esta bien pero no me dejes sola – contesto Giggles

Las dos amigas se dirigieron hacia el chico rubio quien estaba hablando con un chico peli-violeta con unas pequeñas pecas en las mejillas.

-Ho-hola – dijo Giggles tímidamente

- Hola – dijo Flaky amablemente, ella a pesar de ser tímida quería mucho a sus amigas – mi nombre es Flaky y ella es Giggles

- Hola - dijo el chico rubio – yo me llamo Cuddles y el es mi mejor amigo Toothy

- Hola – saludo Toothy, cuando Flaky los vio supo que eran buenas personas, los dos chicos le parecían muy amigables. Cuando Giggles le iba a hablar a Cuddles sonó el timbre y por fin llego el maestro.

Todos tomaron asiento y empezó la clase.

A la hora del descanso Giggles quiso ir a hablar con Cuddles aprovechando que no estaba con Toothy, Petunia decidió ir a comprar algo y Flaky opto por ir a la terraza, allí se encontró un chico peli-verde fosforescente con un mechón amarillo y unos ojos verde y amarillo comiendo dulces.

-Oh! Hola, mi nombre es Nutty, ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Nutty

-Hola, yo soy Flaky, voy en el grupo 2-B –

-Vaya, yo voy en el 2-A, ¿quieres un dulce?-

-No gracias-

-Está bien, por lo que he visto eres algo tímida-

- N-no es cierto-

- Pero eres linda-

- G-gracias- dijo Flaky sonrojada cuando llego un chico peli-celeste con ojos del mismo color y unos lentes redondos

- ¡Nutty! – grito como si estuviera desesperado

- Sniffles – dijo sorprendido

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí cuando deberíamos trabajar en el proyecto que arruinaste por culpa de tus dulces?- le dijo enojado Sniffles a Nutty mientras se lo llevaba

- ¡Ah! ¡Mis dulces!- grito desesperado Nutty

- Olvídate de ellos, solo causaras más desastres- dijo Sniffles enojado

- ¡Oye, los dulces!- grito Flaky pero cuando se los iba a entregar ya se había ido.

Después de que el descanso haya acabado volvieron a clases y después fue la salida, Flaky se dirigía a entregarle los dulces a Nutty pero cuando iba hacia él Giggles y Petunia fueron con Flaky.

-¿Qué haces Flaky? – le pregunto Giggles

- Voy a entregarle esto a ese chico – dijo señalando a Nutty

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto Petunia

- N-no, solo que… - contesto Flaky

- Entonces por qué vas a entregarle dulces – dijo Giggles

- Dejen de molestar solo voy a entregárselos y ya – dijo Flaky algo enojada mientras se dirigía hacia Nutty

- ¿Se habrá enojado? – pregunto Giggles a Petunia

- No lo sé – le respondió Petunia

Flaky fue con Nutty a entregarle sus dulces

-Toma, se te olvidaron en la terraza – dijo Flaky entregándole los dulces a Nutty

- ¡Gracias! – dijo abrazándola haciendo que esta se ruborice – creí que Sniffles los había tirado, pero gracias por dármelos –

- De nada –

- Toma – dijo Nutty entregándole un chocolate – como agradecimiento de que me hayas regresado mis dulces –

- Gracias – dijo Flaky ruborizada

- Adiós Flaky – dijo Nutty despidiéndose

- Adiós – dijo Flaky mientras Giggles y Petunia se le acercaban

- ¿Qué te dio? – preguntó Giggles cuando vio el chocolate dulce – Vaya un chocolate dulce –

- Eso significa que le gustas – dijo Petunia

- Eso no es cierto, solo me lo dio… -

- Porque le gustas – interrumpió Giggles a Flaky

- Y a ti te gusta – siguió Petunia – Vaya Flaky te gustan los chicos populares –

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Flaky – a qué te refieres

- Sí, es sencillo – dijo Giggles – los chicos populares son Splendid y Splendont de 3-B, Nutty de 2-A, Lifty y Shifty de 2-B y Flippy de 3-B

- Vaya, es increíble que ya se hayan vuelto populares esos chicos en dos días y son nuevos – respondió Flaky - _¿Flippy? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre? _– se pregunto Flaky

- Es obvio porque son muy guapos – dijo Petunia

- Y Flaky se nos olvido decirte pero esta vez no te podremos acompañar a casa – dijo Giggles

- ¿Por qué? – pegunto Flaky

- Yo voy a salir con Cuddles – explico Giggles

- Y yo voy a visitar a un amigo – dijo Petunia

- Así que lo sentimos mucho Flaky – dijo Giggles despidiéndose

- Adiós – se despidió Petunia

- ¿Pero y si algo malo pasa? – respondió Flaky

- No te preocupes – le dijo Petunia mientras se iba

Flaky se dirigió a su casa que quedaba lejos de la escuela, al llegar a la mitad del camino se había hecho de noche y todo estaba solo y ella estaba asustada.

Continuara...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ruki: Les gusto? Por favor diganme que sii TTnTT**

**Kyo: Ya lo recorde!**

**Mikan: Que? ¬¬**

**Ruki: Ya me acuerdo, cuando pase por la zona de videojuegos vi a un chico de cabello castaño y estaba guapo *u***

**Kyo: ...**

**Ruki: Creo que el accidente fue de que habia sido mandado al hospital porque alguien lo lastimo pero luego hablaron y que estaba bien solo herido, me alegro nwn**

**Kyo: Me voy**

**Mikan: A donde?**

**Kyo: A terminar un trabajo jejejeje (risa malevola)**

**Ruki: Se me habia olvidado mencionar que es un loco psicopata sadico que mata a cualquiera?**

**Mikan: o_O**

**Ruki: Mikan?**

**Mikan: Voy por Kyo! (sale corriendo en busca de Kyo)**

**Ruki: Bueno, espero les haya gustado, bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Ladrones y Recuerdos

**Ruki: Hola! Aqui el segundo cap, se que fue rapido pero ya tengo gran parte de la historia solo me faltaba dividir los caps**

**Kin: Hola**

**Ruki: Hola Kin, donde estan Mikan y Kyo**

**Kin: mmm... Kyo dijo que iba a acabar un trabajo y Mikan dijo que iba a evitar que lo acabara**

**Ruki: Veamos las noticias, talvez y dicen algo sobre Kyo (prende la tele y en las noticias)**

**-****Nos encontramos en el hospital San Muerte, donde al parecer ha habido un asesinato, la victima era un vendedor de videojuegos que un dia antes habia sido herido e internado, al parecer los oficiales creen que esto debe de tener una conexion, los oficiales han descubierto en las camaras de vigilancia que el culpable es un chico joven, ponemos la imagen del culpable de inmediato**

**Se muestra en el video a un joven de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos asesinando a la victima de manera sadica, de repente detras del chico aparece una chica pelinegra con las puntas del cabello morado oscuro que lo detiene para que no siga, el chico se calma y sus ojos se vuelven color miel y se van rapidamente del hospital (se acaba el video)**

**-****Bueno ese fue todo el video****- (se apaga la tele)**

**Ruki: Definitivamente era Kyo -.-U**

**Kin: Y la otra era Mikan chan **

**Ruki: Bueno *suspiro* nos vemos abajo -.-**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Happy Tree Friends me pertenece**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Flaky se dirigió a su casa que quedaba lejos de la escuela, al llegar a la mitad del camino se había hecho de noche y todo estaba solo y ella estaba asustada.

-¿Por qué se hizo de noche tan rápido? Incluso aunque la casa está lejos no debería de llegar tan tarde sobre todo a mitad del camino, ¿y por qué se ve todo solo? – se pregunto Flaky estando aun mas asustada – Tal vez salí muy tarde de la escuela y no me di cuenta –

Iba caminando por las calles cuando vio a dos chicos peli-verde que al parecer habían robado un banco, ambos llevaban bufandas verde oscuro con un verde claro de manera alternada y uno antifaces que les cubría un poco sus ojos verdes, lo único que los diferenciaba el uno al otro era que uno llevaba un sombrero verde claro con una franja verde oscuro.

-¡DETENGANSE! – grito un oficial mientras que estos se alejaban

- ¡No nos van a poder atrapar! – grito el peli-verde con sombrero

- ¡Son muy lentos! – grito el otro peli-verde

Flaky los vio y se quedo congelada por ver tal escena, los dos chicos la vieron y se miraron el uno al otro como poniéndose de acuerdo y tomaron a Flaky de los brazos de tal manera que no se pudiera escapar y se la llevaron. Una vez que llegaron a un lugar seguro soltaron a Flaky.

-Vaya Shifty funciono muy bien el plan de escapar, pero aun no entiendo… ¿Por qué esta chica sigue asustada? - menciono el chico peli-verde

- Es obvio Lifty, cualquiera se asustaría al ver dos ladrones huyendo de la policía – dijo Shifty

- ¿Lifty, Shifty? – dijo Flaky asustada

- Mierda – dijo Lifty

- Dijimos nuestros nombres – dijo Shifty – espera… ese no es el uniforme de chicas del instituto –

- Ahora que lo noto… - dijo Lifty mirando a Flaky - ¡mierda! Ahora nos será difícil volver a la escuela –

- N-no m-me hagan n-nada, n-no diré nada – dijo Flaky asustada

- Esta bien – dijo Shifty – pero… ¡Fue tu culpa Lifty por decir mi nombre! –

- Perdón – dijo Lifty

- Lamentamos haberte asustado pero así somos nosotros, no te preocupes, no te haremos nada – le dijo Shifty a Flaky

- ¿Ustedes no son esos chicos que van en el 2-B? – pregunto Flaky

- Sí – le contesto Lifty

- Bueno supongo qué ya me pueden dejar ir – dijo Flaky

- Esta bien, pero si dices algo de nosotros no te irá bien – amenazo Shifty

- E-está bien – contesto tímidamente Flaky

- Anda, vete – le dijo Lifty

Ya afuera de ahí Flaky se puso a pensar por qué toda la gente del pueblo empezaba a actuar raro, la gente tenía miedo por alguna razón pero después de pensarlo demasiado noto que todo el lugar estaba silencioso y que no había nadie en las calles, de tanto miedo empezó a correr que sin darse cuenta choco con una persona, era un chico peli-verde de ropa militar manchado de sangre y con la mirada perdida, parecía triste y asustado pero a la vez se veía tenebroso que con solo verlo un poco Flaky se asusto.

-Lo siento – dijo Flaky sin mirarlo a la cara por el miedo que tenia – fue mi culpa – le volvió a decir pero este se quedo callado y se marcho. Unos segundos después Flaky también se marcho, en ese momento pensó y creyó que ya había visto ese rostro antes, pero no lo podía recordar muy bien así que siguió con su camino.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Flaky se reunió con sus amigas.

-Hola Flaky, ¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Lograste llegar a tu casa sin ningún problema? – le pregunto Giggles

- Sí, no tuve ningún inconveniente, todo estuvo bien – dijo Flaky sonriendo

- Este año hay muchos chicos guapos – dijo Petunia emocionada – me pregunto si podre encontrar alguno para mí –

- ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por eso? – pregunto Flaky

- Flaky, cuando uno es adolescente es normal que busque una pareja, tal vez tu aún no la encuentras pero yo ya la encontré – le explicó Giggles

- Aún no entiendo – dijo Flaky confusa

- En pocas palabras busca un novio – dijo Petunia

- Pero no es algo pronto – dijo Flaky

- Ya estamos en 2°, es hora de buscar el amor o esperar a que el amor nos encuentre – dijo Giggles risueña

- Pero esperar a que el amor nos encuentre es más romántico pero puede ser tardado, aún así prefiero que el amor me encuentre – dijo Petunia mirando a la ventana

- ¿Y ya encontraste a alguien Flaky? – dijo Giggles haciendo que Flaky se sonrojara

- No – dijo Flaky aún sonrojada

- El que te hayas sonrojado, significa que ya encontraste a alguien – dijo Petunia riéndose

- ¡N-no es cierto! ¡Cualquiera se sonrojaría al escuchar esa pregunta! – dijo Flaky algo molesta pues a ella no le gustaba que hablaran de ese tema con ella y tampoco que le preguntaran ese tipo de cosas por el estilo

- Esta bien, cálmate Flaky – dijo Giggles un poco asustada pues nunca había visto a Flaky enojada de ese modo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Flaky? Tú no te enojas tan fácilmente - dijo Petunia preocupada y entonces Flaky se calmo

- L-lo siento mucho – dijo Flaky preocupada y salió del salón apresurada

- ¿Qué le pasara a Flaky? – se pregunto Giggles

Fuera del salón Flaky camino hacia la salida pero iba distraída que cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba fuera del colegio y era obvio que no la dejarían volver a entrar.

-_¡Diablos! Estaba tan distraída que he terminado fuera de la escuela, ahora qué haré _– se pregunto Flaky nerviosa – Tengo que hacer algo, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, no está bien que me haya salido de clases pero no estaría bien que me quedara sin hacer nada – se dijo Flaky y se dirigió al parque

En el parque Flaky vio a muchas gente y eso le causo asco pues a ella no le gustaba estar entre mucha gente.

-_Genial, ¿por qué justo hoy tenían que haber mucha gente en el parque? _– pensó Flaky mientras se dirigía hacia un árbol que se encontraba en el fondo del parque, donde no había nadie. A ella no le molesto y se sentó unos minutos después se quedo dormida.

Varias horas después Flaky se despertó, -en verdad que estaba cansada- y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba mucha gente, se relajo, se volvió a acomodar y se empezó a dormir pero algo la interrumpió.

-¡Flaky! – grito una voz masculina haciendo exaltar a Flaky, esa voz se parecía a la de…

- ¡Splendid! – grito Flaky asustada

- No te asustes – dijo Splendid riendo al ver la cara de Flaky asustada

- ¿D-de qué te ríes? – pregunto Flaky

- Es que te ves tan linda asustada – dijo Splendid haciendo sonrojar a Flaky – y ahora te has sonrojado, eres muy linda y simpática – dijo Splendid aún riéndose pero no era una risa de burla sino mas bien, era una risa linda - ¿Quieres ir a por un helado? – le pregunto Splendid calmando su risa y sonriendo

- Sí, está bien – le contesto Flaky devolviéndole la sonrisa y se fueron al puesto de helados

Estuvieron paseando divirtiéndose y riendo, realmente Flaky necesitaba eso, pasar tiempo con alguien.

Llegaron a una tienda de películas y Flaky vio una película de terror sobre un psicópata y eso le trajo malos recuerdos y Splendid se dio cuenta

-¿Todavía no lo superas? – le pregunto Splendid

- La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo la muerte de muchas personas y a un chico matando a gente inocente – dijo Flaky

- Lo siento – dijo Splendid mirando hacia abajo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Flaky mirando a Splendid

- Por no haber llegado a tiempo – dijo Splendid aún con la mirada hacia abajo

- No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa por no hacerte caso – dijo Flaky sonriendo – No te pongas triste Splendid, solo olvidemos eso, no quiero recordar el rostro de esa persona ni su nombre porque tengo miedo de que sea alguien a quien conozco – dijo Flaky mirando los ojos azules de Splendid que querían llorar

- Está bien – sonrió Splendid, la verdad es que él si recordaba todo, incluso sabía quién era ese chico que mato a gente inocente y que casi mata a Flaky, y lo que Splendid menos quería era que Flaky recordara todo lo de ese día. El la quería mucho como para hacerla sufrir –Vámonos –

- Sí – sonrió Flaky al ver que Splendid estaba mejor.

Siguieron con su paseo hasta que se hizo de noche

-Vaya, ya se hizo de noche, es mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa – le dijo Splendid a Flaky al ver el cielo

- No te preocupes, puedo irme yo sola – dijo Flaky pero aun así Splendid negó con la cabeza

- No, no es correcto que una linda chica este sola en la calle de noche, yo te acompaño – dijo Splendid tomando la mano de Flaky y cargándola en sus brazos

- ¡E-espera! – dijo Flaky asustada al ver como Splendid se alzaba y comenzaba a flotar

- Sera más seguro y rápido de esta manera, no te asustes – dijo Splendid sonriéndole y se dirigieron a la casa de Flaky.

Llegaron a la casa de Flaky y ella volteó hacia atrás al ver que alguien se estaba mudando a la casa de enfrente.

-Muy bien aquí te dejo, adiós – dijo Splendid y se fue.

- Adiós – se despidió Flaky y entro a su casa – _Me pregunto quién se estará mudando a la casa de enfrente _– pensó Flaky y se metió a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y se durmió.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ruki: Les gusto?**

**Kyo: Ya llegue TTnTT (golpeado siendo arrastrado por Mikan)**

**Mikan: Ya llegue**

**Ruki y Kin: Por que esta golpeado**

**Mikan: Por baka**

**Kyo: Fue por tu culpa**

**Mikan: PORQUE ERES UN BAKA Y MATASTE A ALGUIEN!**

**Ruki: Tu fuiste el que mato al chico lindo? TTmTT**

**Kyo: Si, algun problema ¬¬**

**Ruki: ... (cara asesina)**

**Kyo: Gulp**

**Ruki: ... (saco un monton de armas y me le acerco a Kyo)**

**Kin: Calmate Ruki chan, de seguro Kyo kun tenia alguna razon (sosteniendome)**

**Mikan: Dile la razon**

**Kyo: Era un odioso ¬¬**

**Ruki: Bueno nwn (oculto las armas y sonrio)**

**Mikan: Bipolar (murmura)**

**Ruki: Si nwn**

****** me alegra que te haya gustado nwn**


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos y Ladrones p2

**Ruki: Hola, aqui el tercer capitulo, wow! los estoy subiendo rapido**

**Kyo: Cuando habra sangre?!**

**Ruki: Dentro de dos capitulo, primero van las historias y despues la muerte kukuku (risa malevola)**

**Kin: Que miedo o.O (asustada)**

**Mikan: Ninguno de los personajes de HTF le pertenecen a Grim D. Ruki**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al día siguiente a Flaky le dio curiosidad saber quién se había mudado al frente y aprovecho que era fin de semana para ir a saludar al nuevo vecino pero para evitar riesgos primero le pregunto a uno de sus vecinos y este le contesto que un soldado como de su edad era el que se estaba mudando, Flaky se asusto pero su vecino le dijo que no se preocupara, que él era buena persona entonces Flaky se calmo y se dirigió a la casa del soldado. Una vez allí Flaky toco el timbre y el que abrió la puerta era el chico del día anterior, aquel peli-verde de ropa militar pero esta vez no estaba manchado de sangre ni con la mirada perdida, esta vez tenía una mirada alegre y Flaky se tranquilizo, pero cuando este volteo a verla la mirada le cambio y su cara sonriente cambio por una triste y Flaky para alegrarle el día decidió hablarle.

-Hola, me llamo Flaky, ¿cómo te llamas tú? – dijo Flaky sonriendo, cuando el chico escucho esa pregunta se calmo y volvió a sonreír.

- Hola, mi nombre es Flippy – dijo alegre y Flaky se quedo pensando

- _¿Flippy? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? _– pensó Flaky pero decidió que no era momento para recordar nombres – Seamos buenos amigos – dijo Flaky sonriendo

- Sí – le respondió y Flaky se retiro.

Flippy se fue a su sala y se quedo pensando.

-_Me alegra que no me recuerde, así puedo empezar desde cero_ – pensó Flippy alegremente pero de repente una voz apareció en su cabeza

- _**Vaya Flippy, parece que no nos recuerda**_– dijo una voz en su cabeza

- _Fliqpy, ¿Qué dices? _– dijo Flippy enojado

- _**A lo que me refiero es qué tal si la hago recordar todo lo que pasó ese día, como estuviste a punto de matarla y también como mataste a su hermano**_– dijo riendo Fliqpy, la contraparte de Flippy

- _Yo no fui el que la lastimo ni el que mato a su hermano, fuiste tú – _dijo aún más enojado Flippy

- _**No importa lo que tú digas, te prometo que terminaré lo que empecé, la destruiré y la mejor manera es hacerla sufrir haciendo que recuerde todo lo de ese día pero para que lo pueda disfrutar primero me desharé de una persona**_– dijo Fliqpy riendo

- _¡No te dejare que le hagas daño a Flaky ni a el! _– grito Flippy

- _**Ya lo veremos**_– dijo Fliqpy entre risas desapareciendo y Flippy volvió a si mismo

Flaky salió con Cuddles y Toothy al parque de diversiones y allí se encontraron con Petunia, los cuatro fueron a pasear por todo el parque, pasaron varias horas hasta que llego la media noche y Flaky fue la primera en irse, cuando Flaky iba saliendo del parque ya habia oscurecido lo suficiente como para que ella se asustara y tuviera miedo de ir sola pero sabia que no siempre la iban a estar cuidando, tenia que volverse algo independiente, asi que decidio seguir caminando hasta llegar a una calle casi abandonada, iba tan asustada que no se dio cuenta que choco con un chico peli-verde, era el mismo de la otra vez pero esta vez sus ojos eran amarillos

-Perdon, fue mi culpa – dijo Flaky sin embargo este no contesto y se quedo callado – realmente lo siento espero no haberle hecho daño – volvio a hablar para ver si asi contestaba algo como un "No se preocupe" o un "¡Fijese por donde va!" tan siquiera, no solo se quedo callado hasta que Flaky se iba marchando este la sujeto del brazo fuertemente jalandola hacia el y finalmente hablo

-**Vaya, el tenía razon, no recuerdas nada, sera mejor que te haga recordar todo aquel sufrimiento pero por que no primero esperamos a esa persona** – dijo Fliqpy intimidandola como para que se quedara muda.

-_De que habla? Este no es aquel Flippy que conocí que vive frente a mi casa pero tampoco el Flippy que vi la primera vez esta es otra persona, sus ojos me lo dicen, por favor ayudame Splendid! -_penso Flaky asustada

En otra parte de la ciudad donde vive Flaky, Splendid volaba tan rapido como podía, escucho la voz de Flaky pidiendo ayuda y sabia muy bien quien era la persona que la estaba asustando y no quería que nada de eso volviese a suceder. Splendid llego a la casa de Flaky y no estaba alli y decidio ir a la casa de enfrente abriendo la puerta de golpe

-¡FLIPPY! - grito enojado y a la vez preocupado pero nadie contesto, entonces recordo que Flaky le habia dicho que saldria al parque de diversiones con dos amigos, rapidamente volo hacia la direccion al parque de diversiones por donde sabía que Flaky regresaria, pues era el unico camino de regreso.

En la calle principal estaban Flaky y ¿Fliqpy o Flippy?. Flaky estaba asustada que ni se podía mover de repente Fliqpy tomo su cuchillo favorito y la tomo a ella de lo brazos recostandola en el suelo, estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta pero en ese momento Fliqpy callo al suelo agarrandose al cabeza y gritando de dolor, entonces callo al suelo, Flaky se asusto y se le acerco de pronto este abrio los ojos, Flaky se asusto pero los ojos que vio no eran esos ojos frios y amarillos sino mas bien unos ojos verdes y dulces que mostraban alegria sin embargo esta vez Flaky se preocupo pues sus mirada mostraba que estaba asustado, Flaky lo miro dulcemente y lo abrazo, ella sintio que ya conocía a esta persona desde hace tiempo pero no lo lograba recordar bien, Flippy se calmo y miro los ojos llorosos de ella y sonrió a su vez, los dos se pararon y se dieron la mano, de pronto llego Splendid cansado y preocupado y fue rapido a ver a Flaky que se estaba sacudiendo sus prendas y la abrazo fuertemente

-S-splendid? - dijo sorprendida

-Flaky, me preocupe mucho porque no estabas en tu casa – dijo Splendid llorando

-Te dije que saldria al parque de diversiones con unos amigos – dijo Flaky separando a Splendid de ella

-Pero no me dijiste a que hora volverias y cuando entre a tu casa no... - dijo Splendid secandosa las lagrimas pero fue interrumpido por Flaky

-Espera... ¡¿Entraste a mi casa?! - dijo Flaky enojada, era raro verla enojada pero con quienes siempre era comun verla enojada era con Splendid y Splendont.

-Perdon, fue porque estabas ocupada y no contestabas el celular – dijo Splendid preocupado; Flippy al ver que Flaky estaba bien se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminas pero...

-¡Espera! - dijo Flaky haciendo que se detuviera - ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada

-Sí, realmente lo siento – dijo Flippy sonriendo y volvio a darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar pero esta vez lo detuvo Splendid

-Flippy necesito hablar contigo – le hablo seriamente Splendid

-Ya lo sé – le respondio y se fue

-Vamonos Flaky – dijo Splendid tomandola de la mano

-S-si – contesto Flaky mirando hacia atras que es donde iba Flippy

-¿Flaky? - pregunto Splendid

-Ya voy – dijo Flaky apresurando el paso

Splendid y Flaky llegaron a la casa de ella y se despidieron, una vez que vio que Splendid se fue vio por el ocular de la puerta y vio que Splendid toco a la puerta de Flippy y este abrio la puerta y Splendid entro, a Flaky le dio curiosidad y decidio salir pero noto que ya era muy tarde y podria pasar algo, no importaba que solo tuviera que cruzar la calle, era muy riesgoso, segun ella.

Dentro de la casa de Flippy se encontraban el y Splendid

-Por que has vuelto?! - grito furioso Splendid

-**Acaso no puedo volver a mi hogar?** - dijo riendose Fliqpy

-No me importa! Solo no le hagas daño a Flaky o no viviras para ver el futuro – exclamo Splendid con furia

-**Y por que deberia obedecerte? Sabes que yo nunca dejo algo sin terminar** – dijo seriamente Fliqpy mientras sacaba su hermoso cuchillo, Splendid lo detuvo con su mano usando casi toda su fuerza para no lastimarlo, de repente los ojos cambiaron de amarillos a verdes

-Solo no le hagas daño a Flaky! - volvio a gritar furioso Splendid

-Splendid... - dijo Flippy

-Flippy? - se pregunto Splendid dudoso y entonces miro sus ojos, eran verdes, era su amigo

-Lo siento, te prometo que no le hare daño, y si llega a pasar, matame – explico Flippy

-Pero... eso la pondra tiste -

-Pero ella no recuerda nada, asi que dudo que haya problema -

-Y si recupera la memoria, despues de que te mate? -

-Ya sera muy tarde – dijo sonriendo. Despues de hablar de ello Splendid se retiro pero primero paso a la casa de Flaky, miro por la ventana de la sala y noto que estaba durmiendo en el sofa y estaba teniendo pesadillas pero no podia entrar, eso la despertaria y la podria asustar mas de lo que ya estaba.

Flaky dormia en el sofa pues tenia mucho sueño que no aguanto y no llego a su cuarto y se quedo dormida, todavia tenia la ropa de la tarde puesta al igual que sus zapatos; estaba teniendo pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente Flaky decidio quedarse en su casa y no salir a ninguna parte, Giggles y Petunia le hablaron varias veces para salir pero ella no aceptaba, decia que estaba demasiado cansada como para salir. Ya de tarde Flaky se la paso viendo la TV pero se sorprendio al ver una noticia

-"_Noticia de última hora, los famosos ladrones juveniles Lifty & Shifty han sido encontrados y ahora mismo los han rodeado, justo ahora lo ponemos en vivo"_ - informo el noticiero, al escuchar esto Flaky se espanto, solo ella sabia quienes eran y le preocupaba que les pudiera pasar algo. Rapidamente fue hacia donde los habia visto la otra vez, y correcto alli estaba, todo rodeado de oficiales y un chico los encabezaba, era un chico alrededor de los veinte con cabello celeste y un par demechones rubios, era muy estricto en cuanto a la justicia y seguridad, su nombre era Lumpy.

-Salgan de ahi, los tenemos rodeados! - exclamo Lumpy, pero no hubo ningun cambio – entren y saquenlos a la fuerza – ordeno a los demas policías

Cuando los policías entraron ya no estaban los dos hermanos, Flaky se dio cuenta y se fue a la puerta trasera y justo como lo penso, vio dos siluetas corriendo hacia el bosque, Flaky los siguio con alo de inseguridad pero honestamente, le preocupaba que les pasara algo.

Ya en lo mas profundo del bosque se encontraban los dos hermanos jadeando del cansancio por correr tan rapido, mientras detras de un arbol se encontraba Flaky escondida

-Shifty, quien nos habra delatado?- pregunta preocupado Lifty

-Tengo una pequeña sospecha de Flaky, ella es la unica que sabe donde vivimos, lo mejor sera buscarla y traerla para hacerla confesar – dijo Shifty planeando todo

-_Yo no hice nada, tampoco dije nada pero dudo que me crean_ – penso asustada Flaky

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ruki: Que les parecio? Se que es muy corto pero me quede en blanco**

**Kin: A mi me gusto**

**Kyo: Quiero sangre!**

**Mikan: Que eres? un vampiro?**

**Kaze: Por que no vas y matas a alguien?**

**Kyo: Esta bien (se va)**

**Mikan: Que has hecho?! (enojada)**

**Kaze: Eh? ah perdon ¬¬ (Mikan lo jala y se van por Kyo)**

**Ruki: Bueno en lo que tren de regreso a Kyo, nos vemos, por cierto voy a tardar en publicar, por la escuela que al parecer no voy a pasar bien este bimestre u.u**

**Kin: Estoy segura que pasaras nun**

**Ruki: Encerio? ****;w;**

**Kin: Si ^^**

**Ruki: Gracias ;w;**

**Kin: Adiios**


End file.
